1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to line organizers. In particular, the present invention relates to a medical line organizer.
2. Description of Related Art
During certain surgical or other medical procedures, a number of devices, tools, or instruments are used to monitor the patient's body functions, supply medications and fluids to the patient's body, remove fluids from the patient's body, and/or perform the actual procedure. Generally, this means that a large number of wires, cables, hoses, tubes, or other lines are placed around and often over the patient.
When a large number of lines are present, the lines can become entangled and individual lines can become difficult to identify, particularly in emergency situations. Additionally, lines may be inadvertently pulled or tugged, which could result in stress to the patient's body at the attachment or entry site of the line or the line being disconnected from the patient or the attached device.